


Yes, Master

by Urgirl415



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Crying, Dom/sub, Dramatic anakin skywalker, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, gentle Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urgirl415/pseuds/Urgirl415
Summary: Anakin fucks up and keeps it from Obi-Wan."If Anakin knows anything about his master, it's that he fiercely follows strict rules he sets for himself, and expects Anakin, his loyal Padawan and lover, to abide by them as well. Don't get him wrong, though, Anakin isn't complaining. He loves the structure Obi-Wan brings to his life.But this specific trait his master has poses a bit of a problem for Anakin. The thing is, he's always been horrible at following rules. "Always so reckless, my padawan" in his master's words. He wants to be good for Obi-Wan, he really does. No talking back, no raising your voice, no lying, up in the morning before ten, complete your studies, everything Obi-Wan asks of him. And this really does require effort on Anakin's part. What can he say? He's easily distracted and set in his own will by nature."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	Yes, Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! In this fic I was picturing the jedi temple to be more like a school, kind of insignificant but just thought I'd fill you in. Enjoy! ❤️

If Anakin knows anything about his master, it's that he fiercely follows strict rules he sets for himself, and expects Anakin, his loyal Padawan and lover, to abide by them as well. Don't get him wrong, though, Anakin isn't complaining. He loves the structure Obi-Wan brings to his life. 

But this specific trait his master has poses a bit of a problem for Anakin. The thing is, he's always been horrible at following rules. "Always so reckless, my padawan" in his master's words. He wants to be good for Obi-Wan, he really does. No talking back, no raising your voice, no lying, up in the morning before noon, complete your studies, everything Obi-Wan asks of him. And this really does require effort on Anakin's part. What can he say? He's easily distracted and set on his own will by nature. 

That's how he got himself into this situation. Sitting in a chair in Mace Windu's personal office, exactly the last place he wanted to be. 

Avoiding eye contact as Windu paces in front of him, scolding him, Anakin worries at his fingernails. He knows what he did was wrong, but really? A scolding as if he were a youngling? 

"Padawan Skywalker, do you acknowledge that you should not have yelled at Master Plo in class–"

"But Master!" Anakin looks up earnestly. "I didn't mean to yell! And he said I was less capable–"

"Enough. I didn't call you in to my office to hear your excuses." Windu's eyebrows furrow themselves at Anakin. "I expect you'll tell your master about your incident so he can put it on your record?"

"My record? Master Windu surely that's not necessary?" Anakin holds his eye contact, panicking at his last statement. No way his little outburst was going on his permanent record. Obi-Wan was going to murder him. 

"Do not argue with me padawan. My decision is final. You will report your infraction to your master. You are dismissed." Windu turns away from him back to his desk, clearly signalling to Anakin that any further rebuttal would be fruitless. He looks down in defeat as he gets up to leave. 

Anakin stops at the door. "Thank you. I will let my master know," He mumbled, trying to diffuse the anger Windu was facing him with. When met only with silence from the harsh master, Anakin leaves in resignation, back to his shared quarters with Obi-Wan, his doom awaiting him there.

Suddenly Anakin has quite a bright idea if he does say so himself. What if he just doesn't tell Obi-Wan? Windu would be none the wiser and he'd avoid a pretty severe punishment. Anakin weighs the decision in his mind. Yes, Obi-Wan would be furious if he found out Anakin was keeping a report from him, but how could he possibly find out? Surely Windu wouldn't check his record to make sure he told him, right? As Anakin reaches the door to his quarters, his mind is made up to just keep that little scolding to himself. In the grand scheme of things, Anakin figures simply talking back to a teacher has absolutely no place on his permanent record.

–

"Ah, good afternoon, my darling. Did your lessons go well today?" Obi looks up from where he was sat at their kitchen table and smiles at him. He has a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. Probably some sort of ancient Jedi study. Obi-Wan was nothing if not committed to his practice.

"It was good," Anakin replies with a half hearted smile, making his way towards his master.

See, the thing is, while Obi-Wan is incredibly strict with Anakin, he still loves him, is always so gentle and sweet to him. And now, knowing he is keeping something from this man who loves him so much, well, his stomach is in knots.

Obi-Wan sets down his tea and reaches for Anakin's hand, which of course he readily supplies. "Are you sure? I thought I felt some sort of stress coming from your side of the bond earlier." His forehead creases in confusion and concern. Anakin's stomach clenches again. 

"Oh, I was just, um, assigned a lot of- of, uh, homework." Obi-Wan's thumb rubbing at his hand only serves to spur Anakin's guilt further. How could he do this? He needs to leave right now. 

"Okay." Obi-Wan gives him a fleeting look of "are you really okay?" before kissing his hand and letting it go. "Would you like me to make you anything? Tea, or a sandwich perhaps?" 

"Oh, no, Master, that won't be necessary. Thank you though. Actually, I think I'm going to head out for a little. Is that okay?" Anakin leans towards the door, needing an escape from his guilt staring him straight in the face.

"Yes, Anakin, just be back before dinner time," Obi-Wan says, slightly reluctantly, fixing him with a questioning gaze. 

"Thank you! I'll be back!" Anakin leans forward to kiss Obi-Wan goodbye before rushing out of the kitchen and to the door. 

Obi-Wan was left at the table, slightly stunned by Anakin's haste. Normally his padawan was clingy on a bad day, and downright fused to him when he was in a good mood. Obi-Wan gave him the benefit of the doubt, however. He's a padawan, he deserves to have a bit of free time to himself, right? Obi-Wan decides he has nothing to worry about.

–

Hours later, after losing himself in his book, Obi-Wan glances at the clock on the kitchen wall. 6:23. Anakin is precisely eight minutes late for dinner. Obi-Wan is immediately shocked by the time and irritated by his Padawan's tardiness. While he does understand that eight minutes won't make much of a difference, the principle of Anakin not remembering and staying conscious of his time was a blatant show of disrespect to Obi-Wan. Anakin was well aware of this particular rule and Obi-Wan even had the good grace to remind him before he left. 

Anakin glances down at his watch, practically running down the halls of the temple. 6:23. Shit. He knew he would lose track of time staying in the room of a thousand fountains. It had always been his favorite spot in the temple to clear his mind. The volume of the crashing water did wonders drowning out his thoughts and anxieties, the movement of it always entrancing him. Even after all these years of witnessing it, he couldn't get used to the majestic flow of the clear water.

Finally reaching his quarters at 6:27, Anakin catches his breath and clears his mind, preparing himself for Obi-Wan's disappointment waiting for him behind the door. Anakin enters the code to open the door, and as it slides open Anakin feels his heart sink into his stomach. His master stood right behind the door with his arms crossed. 

Obi-Wan is utterly unamused as he steps aside, glaring down at his padawan as he enters, looking much like a kicked puppy, tail between it's legs. 

"You're late." Obi-Wan states the obvious to Anakin's back.

Anakin cringes, letting go of his hope that Obi-Wan would let him off just this once. He decides to try to save himself. 

Anakin turns toward Obi-Wan and wraps his arms around his neck, looking up at him. "Yes, master, I apologize, I just got carried away while I was meditating! It won't happen again, I swear!" 

Obi-Wan was one breath away from scolding Anakin for talking back to him, when he actually registers what Anakin said. 

"Meditating?" Normally he had to bribe his padawan into even ten minutes of required meditation, but with Anakin meditating for literal hours? Obi-Wan wasn't entirely inclined to admonish that behavior.  
"Yes master. I'm sorry. Would you like me to start preparing dinner?" 

Trusting Anakin to be honest with him, Obi-Wan grabs his waist and pulls him into a hug, to which Anakin melts into him.

"It's okay, my dear. I'm proud of you for using your free time to meditate. Yes, you can go ahead and start, I'll be in the living room if you need me, okay?" Obi-Wan pulls away slightly so he can hold Anakin's face to look at him. 

Anakin nods and squeezes him tightly before retreating to the kitchen.

–

Other padawans and masters always give the two of them odd looks when they find out what exactly the nature of their dynamic is. Sure, Anakin is expected in his quarters at a certain time to prepare their dinner on some nights. What could possibly be so strange about that? He constantly craves serving his master, and if he can do so even in such a small way, he jumps at the chance. 

Anakin not only serves Obi-Wan willingly, but eagerly. His master does love him dearly, so in Anakin's eyes this is the least he can do to repay him.

Anakin is finishing setting the table and calling for Obi-Wan to come eat when he feels a colossal weight settle onto his shoulders and dread pool in a pit in his stomach. He suddenly remembers his secret. How could he possibly forget?

"Smells amazing, dear. You are so talented." Obi-Wan kisses his cheek, coming to sit at the table.

Anakin laughs shallowly at Obi-Wan's compliment. Why does he have to be so sweet to him when Anakin is behaving like an absolute asshole?

Now that he has remembered his guilt, he is sure that there will be no forgetting it. Anxiety settles into his chest as his vision blurs slightly. His mistake mere hours ago feels lifetimes away from him, fog settling in his vision and ears ringing loudly. Tears prick at his eyes as his senses slip away from him. He's panicking. 

Anakin takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and clearing his mind. "Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan glances up in question, quickly noticing Anakin's distraught state. 

"I might have.. um.. gotten in a bit of trouble during my lesson today.." Anakin's voice grows quiet and weak at the end of his confession.

Any sign of concern is gone from Obi-Wan's face, quickly replaced with anger. 

"What do you mean, 'trouble'?" He asked carefully.

"Well, um," Anakin looks anywhere but Obi-Wan, eyes scanning the room. Suddenly the carpet beneath their dining table was vastly interesting to him. 

"I may have... Talked back to Master Plo... in the middle of a lesson?" 

Obi-Wan's eyes grow dark, his features fully settling into a deep frown. 

Obi-Wan gets up from the table and grips Anakin's arm firmly. He leads him into the living room and almost throws him in the direction of the couch."If you know what's good for you, my padawan, you will stop dancing around the subject and tell me exactly what happened. Now." 

Anakin stumbles, catching himself, and settles into the couch. He now is realizing the severity of Obi-Wan's anger. He was expecting him to be mad, yes, but Obi-Wan looked ready to kill him.

"Master Plo said I was less capable of paying attention than the other students, in front of everyone! So I talked back and argued with him. Master Windu called me to his office and reprimanded me, and ordered me to tell you about it so you could... add-add it to m-my record."

At the mention of his record, Anakin felt hiccuping sobs start to overtake him. He could feel Obi-Wan's anger through their bond, and even stronger than that, his disappointment.

Standing above him, Obi-Wan looks utterly menacing, especially in his silence. Nothing can be heard other than Anakin's barely-contained sobs. He wipes at his eyes furiously, begging himself to stop this reaction.

Anakin has never dealt with Obi-Wan's dissatisfaction well. The thought of displeasing his master could be enough to make him physically ill. Having to sit under Obi-Wan's sharp glare is enough to make him regret even the smallest of mistakes, but lying and keeping things from him? Anakin was sure to be a mess. 

"Well, Anakin. I'm glad you told me." To Anakin's complete surprise, Obi-Wan sits on the couch next to him, pulling his small frame into his lap. Wait, what? What is happening? Isn't Obi-Wan angry with him? Doesn't he deserve to be punished?

"Yes, I am. And yes, you do." 

Did he just say that out loud? 

"No, darling. You're projecting. You need to calm down."

Obi-Wan wraps one arm around Anakin's waist, the other burying itself in his curls and cradling his head to his chest. Anakin takes this opportunity to deeply breathe in his master's scent, in an attempt to calm himself and stop his tears.

They sit like that for a while, Obi-Wan thinking, rubbing at Anakin's back and head, and Anakin softly hiccuping, his sobs coming less often with less intensity.

"Look at me, Anakin," Obi-Wan breaks the silence, helping Anakin by tipping his head back from where it rested on his chest to make eye contact with him. 

Anakin looked up silently, feeling his eyes still wet from his tears, more threatening to spill out as he takes in Obi-Wan's exasperated face. 

Obi-Wan sighs. "Anakin. Do you know that I love you very much?" 

To say Anakin is confused would be a gross understatement. Obi-Wan has never treated Anakin like this when he broke a rule. Yes, Obi-Wan always treated Anakin with love and respect, but when he was angry, he made sure Anakin knew it, and that he was punished promptly. 

Anakin nodded slightly. 

"And you do know that I am going to have to punish you for lying to me, and talking back to your teacher, and for keeping it from me?" 

"Y-yes master. I understand." Anakin looks down. There was nothing he hated more in the world than punishments from his master. He couldn't stand knowing Obi-Wan wasn't pleased with him. 

"Good. Now, I want you to go in our room and get the paddle. I also want you to get the gag."

A fresh wave of tears rushed out of Anakin. He hates the paddle, Obi-Wan knows he hates the paddle. Well, a punishment isn't supposed to be something he enjoys, Anakin figures. 

"None of that, padawan. You knew your actions would have consequences. Now go." Obi-Wan gently pushes Anakin off of his lap in the direction of their shared room. He watches Anakin go reluctantly, although he clearly can't resist his eagerness to please, still rushing to their room. Obi-Wan smiles slightly despite his anger. His sweet Anakin, always falling over himself to serve his master. 

Anakin returned, paddle in one hand, gag in the other. He kneeled in front of Obi-Wan, looking up at him while placing the items in Obi-Wan's open hands. 

"Thank you, darling," Obi-Wan nearly whispered. Grabbing Anakin's head, he straps the gag to his head, effectively holding Anakin's mouth open. 

"This is for talking back. If you can't be sweet with what you say, then you lose the privilege of using your words. Understand?" Obi-Wan grips Anakin's jaw, making sure he's listening. Anakin can already feel himself slipping, mind growing fuzzy and becoming purely subservient to his master. 

He nods quickly in Obi-Wan's hold. "Good. You know what to do, over my knee." 

Anakin's need to please outweighs his dread as he scrambles onto Obi-Wan's lap. He feels him pull up his robes and pull down his pants, exposing his ass to the air. 

"I'm giving you thirty hits, padawan."

Anakin squeezes his eyes shut, bracing himself. He's only ever had the paddle twice, and both times left him screaming and crying. He feels a hand come to rest on the back of his neck, presumably to hold him down. The floaty feeling returns to him tenfold, pushing his thoughts down and filling his head with thick cotton. 

–

"Shh. My dear, be still. It's over now, you are forgiven." Obi-Wan soothes Anakin as he wails in his arms. He certainly wasn't expecting this sort of reaction. It was no secret that Anakin hated to upset his master and hated punishments even more, but Obi-Wan had never seen him this emotional for this long. Anakin's gag lay discarded next to them on the couch, the paddle along with it. 

He takes heaving breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. Something about this punishment was hitting Anakin especially hard, literally and metaphorically. 

"Talk to me, Anakin. I can't read your mind." Obi-Wan continues to stroke Anakin, desperately trying to stop his crying. 

"I-I'm sor-sorry mast-er." Anakin buries his head into his chest. Obi-Wan sighs. Anakin has always been one for dramatics. All he got was thirty hits. Surely Obi-Wan hadn't gone too hard on him? Picking Anakin up in his arms, he carries him to their shared bed and lays down with him. 

"Anakin, I'm asking you to calm down." Anakin looks up. His face is an absolute wreck, eyes swollen, skin patchy, nose red. Not to mention the wetness covering his cheeks. Obi-Wan reaches forward to wipe Anakin's face off. When he cups his face, Anakin grabs his hand and holds it there, clinging to it. 

After a few moments of silence, Anakin finally speaks up. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for lying. And raising my voice. And not telling you. I was upset and didn't want it to go on my record." He refrains from making eye contact with Obi-Wan.

"Dearest, you are forgiven. Your punishment is over," Obi-Wan reiterates, positioning Anakin so he is properly straddling his lap. "I am going to have to add it to your permanent behavioral record, Anakin. I have no choice in that matter." He grabs both of Anakin's hands when he sees him start to pout. 

"Shh. No more, padawan. It's over now. Understand?" Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows.

"I understand, Master." 

"Good, darling. You took your punishment so well. Always so good for me, aren't you?" Obi-Wan tries to catch his eyes, smiling at him.

Anakin blushes, Obi-Wan's words having quite the effect on him. Nothing pleases him more than being good for his master. 

"Huh? Are you my sweet little boy, Anakin?" Obi-Wan's teasing smile grows wider as he sees Anakin smile as well, starting to fall apart. 

Anakin can feel his excitement growing. He wraps his arms around Obi-Wan's neck, hiding his face and grinding into his thigh. He forgets the burning pain on his ass as he chases his pleasure. Anakin is immediately breathless, relief washing over him, pleasure wracking his bones. 

"Ah, ah- Master..." Anakin moans into his neck, lost in the steady grind of his hips. 

Obi-Wan moves his hands to Anakin's hips, guiding him on his leg. 

Anakin is shuddering, orgasm quickly approaching. All that pent up emotion from earlier inspiring his release, several weights being lifted from him. He no longer feels like a disappointment, relieved that he confessed to Obi-Wan and that he forgives him. That thought alone pushes him to the edge. 

"There you go, Anakin. Just like that, darling. So good," Obi-Wan kisses his head. "There's my good boy. My sweet, sweet Anakin." 

Anakin catches his breath then looks up at his master. He rests a hand over Obi-Wan's bulge, only to have it gently removed. 

"I'm fine, Anakin." While Obi-Wan would love for the boy to get him off, he must admit seeing his padawan hurting didn't do much for him, and that wasn't the message he wanted to send to his Anakin. 

"I want you to get some rest, okay dearest? Tomorrow we'll go to the library together to fill out the report for your record." Obi-Wan kisses him again to soothe his disappointment. 

Anakin closes his eyes, coming to terms with the fact that there's nothing he can do to change the inevitable. He cuddles into Obi-Wan further. 

"Yes, master."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I seriously do a happy dance everytime I see there's a new one. Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
